


on a summer day

by mylifeissocoollike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Jily Week, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: The late summer wedding of James and Lily Potter.





	

_Something old._

“Are you sure you want to wear that, Lils?”

In the mirror’s reflection Lily could see Mary and Marlene standing behind her. Marlene was doing that thing where she scrunched up her nose in confusion. She still hadn’t been able to explain to them why she wanted to wear the dress. She couldn’t put into exact words how much it really meant to her.

“Maybe you could wear a newer dress,” Mary said.

Lily smoothed the lilac fabric and simply shook her head. The dress may have been old- stained in one place, with stripes that weren’t as vibrantly white as they once were, and a hem that was slightly ragged from that time she decided she wanted to shorten it- but it was important to her.

She had been wearing it on the day she first told James she loved him. So she felt it was only right that she wear it on the day she vowed to love him for the rest of her life.

_Something new._

They didn’t want the wedding to be extravagant. After all, there was a war going on that needed their attention more. So they held the ceremony in his parents’ garden. The late summer day was warm and the smell of gardenia and sunflower drifted on the lazy breeze.

As the ceremony began James found himself fidgeting. Mary and Marlene slowly appeared, scattering the lawn with rose petals as they made their way to him.

“Oi, you have ants in your trousers or something?” Sirius whispered in his ear.

“No.”

“Oh, well I do and I’m not even as jumpy as you, mate.”

“I can’t wait to see her.” James craned his neck, hoping that at any moment Lily would be there.

“That’s new,” Sirius scoffed. James almost elbowed his best man but was distracted by a sudden upbeat from the magic harp.

Finally, Lily was there at the other end of the garden. Seeing her knocked the breath right out of him. She was stunning. Her dark red hair was twisted back and her feet were bare and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He remembered the day she decided to shorten that dress to fall at her mid-calf. She had been so frustrated, Sirius had to help her with the sewing. He remembered the day Mary spilled red wine on it and how they had all been too drunk already to really care.

He remembered the day they got caught in the rain, both of them soaked and freezing because they had dressed for a sunny day. That had been the day, as they ran hand in hand back to the castle that she abruptly stopped and pulled him close to her.

“I love you, James Potter,” she said. Her hair was plastered to her face and her dress clung to her awkwardly. James thought she had been the most beautiful person he had ever seen then too.

“Hi,” she said when she finally stopped in front of him.

“Hi.” He couldn’t stop grinning. He was infinitely excited for this new life with her.

_Something borrowed._

After Dumbledore married them, they spent the night eating and dancing with their friends. Lily even danced with Hagrid, who surprised her by leading her in a fantastic fox trot. She may have even danced more with the Marauders than she did with her husband. Remus, Sirius and Peter all took turns leading her around the dance floor and whispering stories in her ear about how much James loved her, how happy they were that she had chosen their brother.

“Lily, there you are,” James said. It was just getting dark and little lanterns were floating lazily around the garden. He leaned down and kissed her. It was their first real kiss since the ceremony, she realized. It was less gentle than before, less self-conscious of the onlookers and full of more urgency and longing.

“Come,” he said when he finally broke away. “My parents want to see us.”

He led her through the garden, guests stopping them occasionally to congratulate them. Lily’s head buzzed. She was acutely aware of his hands on her and where she wished they could be. She chastised herself for thinking about undressing him while they were talking to the Longbottoms. _You’ll have plenty of time for that later_ , she told herself. _But damn he just looks so good_.

They finally stopped at the table where his parents were sitting. Her parents. They were all a family now. The thought made a pleasant warmth blossom in her chest.

“Lily, darling,” Euphemia stood and embraced her. The couple had shown her nothing but kindness since she had first met them. Of all the families she could have married into she was glad it was theirs.

“Sit, we want to give you something,” Fleamont said.

“You’ve really already given us enough,” James began.

“Be quiet boy,” Fleamont dismissed him and Lily tried not to laugh at James’ face.

“This isn’t exactly a permanent gift so you can’t fuss,” Euphemia said.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked.

“We want you two to take the house in Cannes.”

“ _Take_ it?” James interjected, a bewildered look on his face.

“Well no, you’d be _borrowing_ it I suppose. But we want you to go away and take a proper honey moon together while you can.”

James looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Lily knew the meaning behind their offer. They were worried about all the work they had been doing for the Order lately. More than once Euphemia had bandaged both of them up after missions gone wrong. They wanted to give their son and daughter a chance to have a normal marriage. One that wasn’t filled with nights worrying if the other will come home alive.

“Thank you, mum,” James said. He got up and kissed Euphemia on the cheek and Lily did the same. They would have to talk about their offer. She felt they would have to talk about a lot of things.

_Something blue._

“Ok you can look now,” Lily said. James opened his eyes, unsure of what to expect, and found Lily standing before him wearing silky dark blue lingerie. His mouth dried up and his heart beat so loud he could hear it.

“It’s ridiculous isn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have bought it. I just though since it’s our wedding night-” He interrupted her with a chaste kiss.

“You’re ridiculous,” James murmured as his hands drifted up and down her sides and pulled her closer. Enjoying the soft feeling of her skin, he began to trail kisses down her neck. One of her hands went to the back of his head and played his hair, the other looped fingers into the waist of his trousers.

“James?”

“Mhmm?”

“Are we going to go to Cannes?” He looked up at her. She was worrying her lip and her brilliant green eyes had a thousand questions in them. He knew she was concerned about the war, about what lay ahead. But he also knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted him to say.

“No, Lily, I don’t think we are.”

She nodded, as if that was what she had wanted to hear. Sadness flickered through them both for a moment at the idea of his parents’ disappointment when they told them their decision. But they knew the Potters would understand. This was their fight, they couldn’t abandon it.

“Good,” Lily finally said. Then she was kissing him again. Desperate, heated, her lips crashed into his like they never had before. As he kissed her, James hoped that they would be able to make it to Cannes someday but for now this would be their honeymoon.

He was happy enough that it was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jily Week 3, Day 5: Wedding. I'm now @swearwolflupin on tumblr, come say hi! (Sorry for the cheesy title and summary)


End file.
